


Honey Trap

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 耳麦里全圆佑的声音还在催，崔胜澈却摘下耳机来看尹净汉：“你刚才说什么？”





	Honey Trap

Honey Trap

耳麦里全圆佑的声音还在催，崔胜澈却摘下耳机来看尹净汉：“你刚才说什么？”

“可是圆佑没关系吗好像很急？”

“不是这一句。”

“我说，要不要在一起嘛。”

他讲的过于轻描淡写，跟要不要一起吃饭的语气没有区别，句尾还带着熟悉的上扬语气，听起来像诱惑又像撒娇。

“不要就拉倒。”尹净汉又补充，拉着被子就准备翻身睡觉。

“要。”崔胜澈唯恐他反悔，“要在一起的。”

尹净汉下床，踢着拖鞋懒洋洋地走过来。

“愚人节快乐！”他亮出手机时间：2019/04/02 00.01

“胜澈被我骗到了？”他笑得很开心，不带半分犹豫或是抱歉的情绪。

“愚人节快乐。”崔胜澈重新戴上耳麦，“就知道是假的了。”

其实也没什么，只是刚刚你说要在一起的一瞬间，我连孩子的名字都想好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> 耳麦里的全圆佑：你们当我是死的吗？
> 
> 崔胜澈：爱对了人，愚人节每天都过。


End file.
